Field
The present description relates to a display control apparatus capable of displaying a map of a predetermined area.
Description of the Related Art
Capabilities of recent cameras are not limited to acquisition of videos and recording of video data. For example, there is a conventional camera capable of detecting and tracking a moving object based on image analysis and recognition techniques. Further, it is conventionally known to display a map indicating a layout of cameras.
As discussed in Japanese Patent No. 05238880, not only displaying a view field range of each camera on a map but also displaying a character string associated with the camera opposite the view field range is conventionally known.
However, there is a case where performing settings relating to the detection processing for a detection apparatus based on an operation applied to the map becomes difficult.
For example, if positional information on a map is not associated with positional information about an imaging region of a camera that is functionally operable as the detection apparatus, it is unable to set a detection processing range of the camera according to an operation performed on the map. Further, if detection processing currently performed by a camera displayed on the map cannot be identified, it is difficult to determine a camera to be used for new detection processing.